Tales Of A Freshman
by BethXUchiha14
Summary: Sakura Haruno is now a Freshman. Hang along with her as she goes through the hardships of being a Freshman! These tales are based on all true tales about my Freshman year  this year Oh ho ho : D  So read and Review! I love you long time if you do x3


A/N: WAAZZZAAAAAPPPPPP lmao :D Hey guys, what is up, it's Beth… uhm, so basically, this story will be based on true stories. What true stories you ask? Well, stories about my freshman year. I am a Freshman this year with many things going on, some embarrassing, some funny, some sad stuff, etc. ANYWHO- This first chapter will be based on my first day of High School. Now, let's see how this story will go, hm?

-Oh ho ho :{D-

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEPP*

"HhhhhoooOOOOLLY CRAP! SHADDUP!" Sakura yelled at her alarm clock at 5 am. Rubbing her overly-tired emerald eyes, she threw the heavy covers off of her body. Trudging to the bathroom next door, she took almost 30 minutes in the shower before finally having the affect of being fully awake. After showering, Sakura hurried to get dressed (Black skinny jeans, black t-shirt with _'Paramore' _written across it in red, black and white converse). After blow drying her bubblegum pink hair, she glanced at the time on her annoying clock.

_6:10…hm, better start walking to the busstop.._ The girl thought nervously. After grabbing her backpack, she walked out of the quiet house and pulled out her cell phone. After dialing her best friend's number, Sakura put the phone up to her ear while still walking.

"_Hello?"_

"Uwahh! It should be illegal to be up this early!" Sakura cried out to Ino.

"_Yeah, I know what you mean! Gosh, I'm so tired!"_

"Can you even believe it? We're actually _Freshmen_. Freshmen, Ino!"

"_I know! It's crazy! So, you on your way to the busstop?"_

"Yeah, I'm almost there. Just a couple more steps, nyehehe. So what time are you going to get to school at?"

"_Uhm.. around 8:00." _

"8:00? WHAT?"

"_Well, yeah Sakura, 1__st__ period doesn't start until 8:20. Ohhh, your bus comes super early every day, huh?"_

"Yeah! What the hell, man? Blah, whatever.. I see Naruto and them. Talk to you in the locker room?"

"_Okay. Byeeee!"_

-Click-

Running over to the busstop, Sakura caught another glimpse of her friends. Looking at the time on her cellphone, she realized there was almost over 2 hours until school started. Sighing, Sakura looked up to see Naruto waving at her.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!"

"YAAHH! Naruto, you baka! Be quiet, its 6 in the frickin' morning!" Hissed Sakura.

"Ehehe, gomen.. so did you have a good walk?"

"Yeah, it's too short though. I saw that it was really dark outside so I called up Ino and chatted with her until just now." Sakura said with a yawn.

"Oh, that's cool! So, what's your schedule?" Asked the smiling blonde.

"Uhhh… P.E, Science, English, Algebra, Japanese, and then Health…. Wait, that means I have to walk up The Hill twice every day!" Growled Sakura.

(A/N: Did I mention there is a HUGE hill that us Freshman have to walk up? Yeah, there's a whole separate campus for Freshman classes. The Hill is a super steep, -and exhausting- black top slope. It's so tiring, that by the time I'm in class, I am sweating SOOO bad! And I don't mean a small hill, I mean it's literally almost a half mile long. It sucks, and we only have 9 minutes to get up it.)

"Oh no! That seriously sucks, Sakura-chan!"

"Ugh this sucks beyond belief.. oh look , the bus is here. –Yawn-"

After all the students piled up onto the big yellow transportation thing, the driver (Jim) drove onto the freeway and towards the High School. Sakura plugged in her headphones and started listening to Undead by Hollywood Undead. After around 5 minutes of bumpy bus-ness, the students all filed out of the bus. Sakura decided it might be smart to ask around to find out where the P.E area was. Walking towards the office first, Sakura walked up to the frail lady behind the large oak desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" The lady asked sharply.

"Oh-uh, yeah.. I was wondering if you could let me know where the P.E locker rooms are..?"

"Huh? Ehh, yeah. They're right over there." The old woman said gruffly while pointing at a large building by the football field.

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled while walking out of the office. Walking towards the locker room, Sakura wondered what her other classes would be like. Once in the cold locker room, Sakura hurried to get dress out into her P.E clothes.

"_Great.. now I have to find out where I'm supposed to walk out to." _Sakura said to herself.

Walking out of the locker room, Sakura spotted Ino. Running over to Ino, Sakura saw that Ino wasn't dressed out yet.

"Hey, Ino.. can't find the locker room?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Huh, oh hey! Naw, I can't.. but it seems like you did." Ino pouted.

"Oh, they are over in that building over there. I can wait for you if you want."

"That'd be great! See you in a few!" The blonde exclaimed, leaving Sakura in the dust.

Sighing, Sakura slouched down onto the ground and started people- watching. (Not creepily, just kinda skimming over a few people to see what the environment was like.) Scanning over the school's population for about 5 minutes: Sakura could define a bit about the girls and guys here. Girls: Mostly skinny blonde females with large ego's and slutty clothes such as wayyyy too short shorts, scoop tank tops and high heeled shoes. Some girls looked nice and conservative- though not many. There were definitely some emos, punks, and all around just plain nice people that Sakura felt she should get to know. For now, she would just stick to making Freshman friends as much as she could.

The guys, Sakura observed, mostly had suntans like surfers. Many wore baggy jeans that hung way too low for her comfort. Other guys who looked like extreme skaters wore dark skinny jeans with multiple chains and colorful belts. Most of those guys had cool looking headphones on and were carrying their skateboards to their first classes. Some guys looked like pure jerks and others looked like shy guys.

"SAKURA!" Ino called out.

Sakura looked over to see Ino running up to her in her P.E. clothes. Sakura smiled and got up, sarting to walk over to a breathless Ino.

"So, where do you think the P.E. area is?" Sakura asked the blue eyed blonde.

"*Huff* I *huff* dunno.. where.. do you *huff* think it is?" The panting girl asked.

"Are you really that tired from running over here? And I don't know either… oh well, we'll just ask around." Sakura said with a smile. Ino nodded and the two started walking around the lower campus area to ask other students where the physical education hangout was. Sakura spotted what looked to be a sophomore and hurriedly walked up to him. Tapping him on the shoulder, the boy turned around with his eyebrow raised.

"Uh.. yeah?"

"Hi, uhm, we're Freshman and we don't know where the P.E. area is.. do you think you could point us to it?" Sakura asked. The guy looked a little annoyed but gave a little half smile before pointing over to an area behind the large Gym.

"Cool, thanks!" Sakura said before grabbing Ino's arm and pulling her to the area where the guy had pointed to. The girls saw their idiot friends Sai, Naruto and Kiba. Running over to the three boys, the girls received small waves from all of them.

"Hey guys! Ready for P.E.?" Kiba shouted.

"Not really. I hear Anko sensei is kinda cruel and has a LOUD mouth." Sakura stated.

"Well, you better be quiet or else she'll hear you, she's walking over here." Naruto said quietly.

The other 4 teens turned their heads to see a woman with purple hair wearing yoga oants and a zip up jacket walking to where the class was.

"ALRIGHT CLASS, LET'S GET READY TO GoooOOOO!"

The 5 friends all sweatdropped.

"Did she just.." Sakura trailed off, having Ino finish her sentence.

"…Yodel?" Ino completed the question.

"..I think she did" Naruto muttered.

"What the hell…" Kiba said.

"..Wiiieerrdd.." Sai mumbled.

As the class took role and eventually got through the introduction process of the whole P.E. semester. plans, the students were free to go and dress out once more into their normal day clothes. Walking out of the now hot locker room, Sakura and Ino wiped the sweat off of their eyebrows and started walking to the gate: the entrance to The Hill. Both girls looked up and for the first time in their lives, observed The Hill.

"No…"

"Way..." The girls both exclaimed.

Sakura's jade eyes were wide open, jaw dropped while Ino had an exhausted expression on her face. Shaking her head, she grabbed Ino's elbow, forcing her to start the long trek up The Hill. Not even halfway up, the two teens were already out of breath, praying that there would be a water fountain nearby. Halfway up the hill, there was –thankfully- a short resting period where the students could walk on flat ground for about 2 minutes. After that short part, the girls headed the rest of the way up the treacherous 'mountain'.

When all the way up and finally at the opening gates of Freshman campus, the girls parted ways and went to their different classes. Sakura then found that she had to trudge up yet another hill to get to her science class. It wasn't as large as the hill she had just gotten up but it wasn't exactly small. Sighing a heavy and exasperated sigh, Sakura started walking up. Once up the small piece of land, she walked over to the science building and was greeted by a warm rush of air. Wiping the rest of the sweat from her large forehead, she took a seat next to a blonde guy who looked overly bored.

The teacher, Kurenai, welcomed the class and walked them through the years preparations and handed them some sheets to get signed by their parents. Sakura was a bit surprised at how fast this day was going so far. After putting her papers in her heavy backpack filled with books, notpads, journals, pencils, etc, Sakura put her backpack back down and gasped. While trying to put her bag back down, her bag had fallen over and knocked down a chair, breaking the leg in two.

The loud _CLANG!_ From the chair startled the whole class. Sakura knew all eyes were directed on her right before hearing the break bell ring. After apologizing about a million times to the teacher, Sakura scurried out of the room and to her 3rd period classroom, not caring if anybody looked at her. She was embarrassed enough as it was for that little incident. The rest of the day pretty much flew by, and soon Sakura found herself sitting around in her 6th period class, Health, listening to her teacher go on and on about how important it is to wash your hands after going to the bathroom.

Sakura sighed and thanked the Heavens when the last school bell rung for the day. Getting up out of her seat, Sakura walked hurriedly out of the classroom and made her way to her locker to dump her Algebra book into the metal container. After putting the heavy textbook into her locker, Sakura grabbed her backpack and headed down The Hill to go to her bus. After plugging in her iPod and switching it on to Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence, she started to walk down. When she was finally down The Hill, Sakura walked past the alleyway by the gym and towards the band room which was right next to the parking lot- aka the busstop. When she got there, she saw a bus driving out of the parking lot and towards the street. Sakura didn't think much of it until she got a call from her friend Tenten.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey! Why are you still standing over there? The bus just left and were almost at the freeway entrance to go home!"

"..Oh no.. oh no.. OHNO! HOLY CRAP! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME EARLIER TENTEN?" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry! But I thought you were already on!" Tenten answered back. Sakura rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her silky pink locks.

"Crap now my mom's gonna be pissed that I missed the bus.." Sakura whined.

"Well… I gotta go, but ill talk to you later! Bye Sak!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Bye".

After dialing her moms number and asking for a ride, trying to explain what had happened, Sakura's mother yelled over the phone for about 5 minutes, not letting Sakura explain what had happened, and hung up the phone saying that she would pick Sakura up in a while. Sakura put a hand to her forehead and grumbled. About 10 minutes later, Sakura's mother picked Sakura up and yelled at her the whole way home, nagging about how much of a nuisance it was to pick Sakura up.

"Mom, I can expla-" Sakura started but was cut off sharply by her mom.

"NO. If you EVER miss the bus ever again, you will be SO grounded. UNDERSTAND?" Her mom yelled back.

"Yes ma'am.." Sakura whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Once home, Sakura thought over the days events and decided to do her homework, not like she had much, but _still_.

* * *

A/N: SO! How did you guys like the first chapter? Now, it's not all that good, but hey- it's been a few weeks since the first day of school so I don't remember every single detail. But ANYWAYS, let me tell you who I am casting: Sakura = Me! :D Ino = my best friend Emily (Cassy youre my best friend too! But you know ive known Emily longer than ive known you lol), Anko = my P.E. teacher Mrs. Holt. YES! She DOES yodel and it's SO weird and beyond annoying! But she's a cool P.E. teacher , Kurenai = Mrs. Havens (OMG! ILY MRS. HAVENS! She's awesome! I was her AID for a while but then she got a new one 'cause she felt bad for having me grade all the time lol) Uhhhh—so yeah! And this whole chapter is completely a replay of my first day. My mom was SO pissed that I missed the bus.. but anyways! REVIEW AND YOU GET FU**ING RAINBOW BROWNIES! WHOOOO!


End file.
